bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryan Industries
]] '''Ryan Industries' was a major business conglomerate owned and operated by Andrew Ryan, located within or nearby Hephaestus Power Facility. In addition to the creation of the underwater city, Rapture, Ryan Industries was responsible for its creative and constructive maintenance. The company also nationalized Fontaine FuturisticsBill McDonagh's Audio Diary: Ryan Takes F Futuristics after Frank Fontaine's death, making Ryan Industries the dominant power over ADAM, genetic weapons, genetic upgrades and the overall market. History One of Andrew Ryan's philosophies was belief in free markets and zero government interventions in business. Ryan Industries was formed during the creation of Rapture and became one of the largest of the businesses. It became a figurehead company of all his smaller businesses. In the glory days, from 1946 to roughly 1951-52, there were few companies or businessmen who were as influential as Ryan. A shift occurred with the discovery of ADAM. Brigid Tenenbaum discovered a fisherman in Neptune's Bounty, whose hands were crippled by war, had somehow miraculously healed. After further investigation, she discovered the source of the phenomenal regeneration was from a sea slug bite. She tried to interest Ryan with the discovery, but he did not see the importance in her endeavor. After being rejected by multiple science laboratories, she eventually went to Frank Fontaine. He saw the opportunities for profit in ADAM, and invested in Tenenbaum's work, supplying her with the necessary tools to master the substance. The new industry became the first real competition for Ryan Industries. By 1958, Ryan and Fontaine controlled the largest businesses in Rapture. Unbeknownst to Ryan, Fontaine had been moving to take control of Rapture by recruiting those who were not prospering under Ryan's philosophy, portraying himself as the great benefactor of Rapture instead of Ryan, e.g. Fontaine's Home for the Poor. Ryan finally got sufficient evidence of Fontaine's criminal activities and ordered his head of security Sullivan to arrest Fontaine. There was a shootout in Port Neptune, resulting in many of Fontaine's followers and smugglers either being killed or arrested. Presumed dead, Fontaine escaped by prearranging the faking of his own death, and assumed the persona of "Atlas". Ryan quickly nationalized Fontaine Futuristics, taking control over Fontaine's complete enterprise. This seizure alienated many people in Rapture, like Bill McDonagh, who then decided to go against Ryan, or lost trust in him. Ryan Industries began to work extensively in the Plasmid business and took control of most of the city's ADAM production. On New Years 1959, Atlas and his forces made an unexpected attack and started a civil war with Ryan for control of Rapture. This resulted in the turmoil and destruction of much of the city and its infrastructure. By the events of BioShock, in 1960, Rapture is in a bad state, though many of its inhabitants still live, and much of its technology remains in operation. Business Ventures, Products, and Services Andrew Ryan owned several key business endeavors in the city of Rapture, several of which competed directly with the products of Fontaine Futuristics. *Ryan Industries initiated residency agreements with all citizens before they came to Rapture.Booker DeWitt: "You read your residency contract with Ryan Industries? 'In perpetuity.' We're all buried at sea." *Ryan Industries leased or sold business space, as well as property, to those who had a means to pay. **Ryan Industries also warehoused various materials and other wares for citizens to purchase to avoid the need for smuggled goods when certain products couldn't be created or available in an underwater environment like Rapture. *With his company located within or in proximity of Hephaestus, and having built the facility to power the city, Andrew Ryan had the ability to route power to sections of the city and provide electricity for Rapture's citizens. *Andrew Ryan created Ryan Amusements to dissuade the future young minds of Rapture from desiring to return to the surface world. *In competition with Fontaine Futuristics, Ryan Industries manufactured and sold a multitude of appliances showcased in the Hall of the Future at Ryan Amusements. *Andrew Ryan owned Arcadia and rented space to businesses within the district such as the Langford Research Laboratories. He eventually required that citizens pay to get into the Park. Ryan also took advantage of the oxygen produced by the trees, competing with Fontaine to provide oxygen to the citizens of Rapture. *The Jet-Postal service system was founded and installed by Ryan Industries in 1956, and on Rapture's 10th Year Anniversary Celebration, started providing postal and delivery services to the citizens of Rapture. *After the nationalization of Fontaine's assets, Andrew Ryan permitted the continued operation of Fontaine's Department Store, though he had many of the store's products, including Plasmids, replaced under his brand before the decision was made to convert the department store into a prison. *Following the nationalization of Fontaine Futuristics, Andrew Ryan took control of many of the businesses at the Point Prometheus Reasearch Institute including Optimized Eugenics and Failsafe Armored Escorts. The Rapture Memorial Museum was repurposed as a training ground. *Ryan Industries funded the creation of what were later named Big Daddies as maintenance workers for the city, and later for the role of protectors. *The Gatherer's Garden vending machines, at least as they presently appear, were designed by Ryan, as revealed in the Audio Diary Marketing Gold. *Due to the substantial shortage of ADAM after Frank Fontaine's "demise", Ryan took the initiative in procuring more ADAM, which led to the Little Sister program, utilizing the existing 'host' children after the closure of the orphanages. *After the closure of the Little Sister's Orphanages, Ryan created the Little Wonders Educational Facility as a front to physically and mentally prepare the girls into becoming Little Sisters. The facility was disguised as an all-girl educational facility that housed dorms for the little girls to stay in away from their families, training "instructors", and a strict dress code requiring all girls to wear matching pinafore dresses, ponytails, and facial makeup. *Need to Know Theaters were created by Ryan Industries to keep public opinion positive during the turbulent year of 1958. *Before, and after nationalizing Fontaine Futuristics, Ryan Industries produced numerous Plasmids and Gene Tonics, including Telekinesis, Incinerate! and "Slim-down". **As Yi Suchong was unable to convince Frank Fontaine to switch to drinkable Plasmids,Frank Fontaine's Audio Diary: Product Recall Suchong introduced this formula and method to Andrew Ryan who was impressed by Suchong's initiative,Yi Suchong's Audio Diary: Observation 33 and soon afterwards marketed drinkable Plasmids for users who preferred an alternative to the painful injectable Plasmids. *Rapture Radio was produced as a public service by Ryan Industries. Andrew Ryan allowed companies and citizens to pay to advertise whatever they pleased. Ryan utilized the programming to advertise his own company's services and products, and to provide public service announcements. *Research Cameras were developed by Ryan Industries. *Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy was a daycare and preschool facility funded by Ryan to indoctrinate children in the teachings of his objectivist ideals. *The company was involved in various athletic endeavors. **Andrew Ryan financed a local American football team, Ryan's Raiders, who took their sponsor's name in pride. **Ryan Industries produced assorted sports equipment such as tennis rackets. Andrew Ryan likely owned the Rapture Tennis Club.Inscribed on tennis rackets in Medical Pavilion and Adonis Luxury Resort: "Rapture Tennis Club Ryan Industries Official Rapture Sports Equipment" *Ryan's Boutique was a store or shopping complex owned by Andrew Ryan that was in direct competition with Fontaine's Department Store. When the department store was converted into a prison, a public service announcement asked customers of the store to patronize Ryan's Boutique instead. *Ryan Club Beer Ale was a brewing company and venture owned by Andrew Ryan that brewed and sold alcoholic drinks to the citizens of Rapture. *The Rapture Firing Range was built and operated by Ryan Industries that catered to citizens looking for a little more excitement than the entertainment venues offered within the city. *Andrew Ryan owned and managed Ryan Security, which controlled most of the security systems in Rapture, from the private security forces of Sullivan to the automated Turrets, Security Bots, and Cameras designed by McClendon Robotics. *Recommended by Anna Culpepper , Andrew Ryan issued public service announcements and instructional training films warning and preparing prospective ADAM users of the possible side effects as well as the potential uses of Plasmids. The short films consisted of caricatured citizens using Plasmids and Gene Tonics, often narrated by a female spokesperson. These training shorts can be seen on television screens in the Hall of the Future in Ryan Amusements and projected in Jack Frost's Village in Fontaine's Department Store. Some Need to Know theaters may have also showcased these instructional films. *The Vita-Chamber was created by Ryan Industries after Fontaine Futuristics was nationalized. The production was fast-tracked so the machines were spread throughout the city quickly. *The company was also involved in the production of complex electronics. Keypunch terminals in Minerva's Den bear the "Ryan" emblem.File:RyanComputerEquipment.png Employees *Anna Culpepper (formerly) *Augustus Sinclair *Bill McDonagh (formerly) *Brigid Tenenbaum (formerly) *Carlson Fiddle *Diane McClintock (formerly) *Elaine McDonagh (formerly) *Eisley *Emmett Wyman *Gilbert AlexanderMentioned in Yi Suchong's Audio Diary "The Vita Chamber" (formerly) *Ivan Karlosky *Julie Langford *Kyburz *Majorie Dustin *Moses Lydecker *Nicholas Ingraham *Pablo Navarro *Patrick Cavendish *Redgrave *Roland Wallace *Rolf *Sofia Lamb (formerly) *Stanley Poole *Chief of Security Sullivan *Yi Suchong Gallery Ryan Industries T-Shirt.jpg|''A real-life Ryan Industries T-shirt.'' References fr:Ryan Industries tr:Ryan Endüstrileri de:Ryan Industries Category:Rapture Businesses